Pancakes With A Side Of Love
by coloredchandelier
Summary: ONESHOT. So obviously trying to talk to him wouldn't bring them closer together... but maybe breakfast would. Steve/Bucky (SLASH)


**Pancakes With A Side Of Love**

_by: brogenthelion_

**Pairing: **Steve/Bucky

**Summary: **So obviously trying to talk to him wouldn't bring them closer together... but maybe breakfast would.

* * *

It's been weeks... and all I wanted to do is sleep.

Steve brought me back to his apartment to stay with him after he found me. But I couldn't understand why. I wanted to _kill _him. He was a stranger to me, but he would argue with me about that. That's another thing I couldn't figure out; what makes him think that he knows me. But for some reason, my gut was telling me to trust him. During the time I was fighting him, all those things he was saying about me knowing him and how we were friends... I thought he was trying to fuck with me. I thought he was trying to catch me off guard that way he could kill me right then and there. However, that one line... It cut through me worse than anything I've ever experienced.

_"'Cause I'm with you to the end of the line."_

I don't know what it was, but it just stopped me right in my tracks. Deja vu couldn't ever cover what I was feeling. It was something that disarmed me from the inside, out. t was almost if I could taste the words myself. It was tormenting. I wanted to let it go and let Steve die when he hit the water. But something posessed me not to.

He knocked on the door lightly. _"Bucky?"_

I didn't answer. Not that the name was still unfamiliar to me, but because I couldn't face him. The guilt wouldn't let me. I've been brooding in this guest room forever only coming out when I needed to. I couldn't stand looking at him. He cared about me so much. He wouldn't even fight me when I tried to take his life. Steve just laid there and took every single hit I gave him. All because supposedly a life time ago, were as close as brothers.

_"Hey pal, I'm going out for a run. You want to join me?" _he asked.

_Just tell him no thank you, _I thought. I'm sure he'd understand. But I didn't open my mouth. I just rolled over with my back to the door trying to ignore him. Steve's kindness was overwhelming. I've never had someone treat me like that before... at least I don't remember having that. All the things I could remember was death, torment, pain and abuse; all the things that turned me into a monster. I've never had someone care about me. I didn't know how to handle that. So, I just closed my eyes and remained still, refusing to answer the door. I couldn't let him know that I was awake. But he wasn't stupid.

The door slowly creaked open. "...Bucky?"

He just stood there, seeing if I would wake up. I didn't move. Steve didn't stay for long. He wasn't stupid. He knew I wasn't sleeping. He just sighed quietly and gently closed the door shut. I opened my eyes for a minute just to sulk even further.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. Was Steve back? What time was it anyway?

I opened up my eyes and looked at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand. It was only ten-thirty. Guess I didn't sleep for long because I remember Steve coming in around seven. He must've been back for some time now. I was hesitant of getting up, but curiosity got the best of me. I walked out of my room, creeping down the hallway. From there, I quietly made my way into the kitchen where I saw one plate on the table with a stack of pancakes with a side of sausage and bacon. Next to the place was a black mug with coffee and a folded up note.

I eyed the door as I heard keys jingling. Steve was about to leave. "...H-hey."

He lit up. "Well, good morning."

"You going somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I got a few errands to run."

"...But you just made breakfast?" I pointed out.

"It's not for me, it's for you." Steve revealed.

Oh. Well then. "You're not going to eat too?"

The blond just smiled again and walked out the door with his keys closing it behind him. I just stood there for a couple seconds confused. What just happened?

I peered down at the table and noticed the note again. I blinked a couple times, curious to know what it said. I opened it up to read it:

_"Please don't keep blaming yourself, Bucky. It hurts me to see you sulk. _  
_You don't remember a lot of things and what you went through wasn't your fault._  
_ I haven't held anything against you so please don't keep holding it against yourself. _  
_Enjoy your breakfast. When I get home, how about we watch a movie together?_  
_I'll let you pick. :) _

_\- Steve"_

I don't know if it was either Steve's sloppy handwriting or the fact that he was trying so hard to make sure I was okay that made me smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to make an effort to reconnect after all. Even if it was one step at a time.


End file.
